


IV- Déguisement

by Zephyr_Cloe_Ambroise



Series: FrenchbAvril 2020 [4]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Français | French, FrenchbAvril, FrenchbAvril 2020, M/M, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_Cloe_Ambroise/pseuds/Zephyr_Cloe_Ambroise
Summary: Où comment donner une crise cardiaque à l'inspecteur Nakamori.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko, Hakuba Saguru/Nakamori Aoko, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Series: FrenchbAvril 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685428
Kudos: 3





	IV- Déguisement

IV- **Déguisement**

Quelques coups de de brosse à cheveux dans sa longue perruque brune, un simple trait d'eyeliner noir, un peu de blush rose pastel sur les joues, et enfin un rouge à lèvres digne d'une femme fatale. La jeune fille se sourit dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, réajustant légèrement sa robe lavande épousant parfaitement ses formes, ses manches en dentelles tombant sur ses mains. Elle tourna sur elle-même, faisant virevolter sa jupe brodée et ses jupons indigos et claquer les talons de ses bottines noires. Son simple collier doré orné d'une petite améthyste ainsi que ses boucles d'oreilles en or brillaient sous la lumière du soleil provenant de la fenêtre.

  
« Parfait ! _Let the show begin_ ! »

~.~.~

Tout au long du bal organisé par la préfecture de police, d'étranges phénomènes se produisirent. Les hommes voyaient leurs montres s'échanger, les portes-feuilles et portes-monnaies disparaissaient des poches pour se retrouver aux endroits les plus incongrus ; sous la nappe d'une table, dans l'abajour d'une lampe, coincé entre les coussin d'un fauteuil. Une jeune femme vit ses boucles d'oreilles se volatiliser pour seulement être retrouvées dans l’élégant chignon de la mère d'un jeune agent.

  
La jeune femme rit sous sa cape, souriant à son cavalier inconscient du danger imminent qui le guettait, son propre porte-feuilles ingénieusement placé dans le sac à main d'une demoiselle dansant avec son fiancé. Soudain, une main ferme attrapa son bras, suivie d'un soupir agacé.

  
« N'as-tu donc rien de mieux à faire, Kuroba ? s'enquit Hakuba.  
\- Enfin, très cher ! s'exclama Kaito en se dégageant pour se retourner vers ses deux amis, où trouverais-je mon amusement sinon ?  
\- Je crois que papa va faire une crise cardiaque, dit Aoko mi-amusée mi-exaspérée par les antiques du magicien.  
\- À cause de mes tours de passe-passe ou de ma tenue, tu penses ? répondit-il en souriant. »

  
Les deux amis rirent, se rappelant du visage de Ginzô Nakamori quand il avait vu la tenue de son neveux honorifique (avant de lui dire qu'il le soutenait quelque soit son genre). Le détective lycéen lui-même laissa un léger sourire s'imposer sur ses lèvres.

  
« Vas-tu me faire le même coup si je t'invite à danser ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Mmh… je pense pouvoir laisser passer l'occasion pour cette fois, Sagu-chan~ !  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !  
\- Ne m'oublie pas, Kaito ! s'exclama la jeune fille en riant avant de lui faire un clin d'œil, je suis la prochaine à danser avec toi !  
\- Bien sûr, _my Lady_ ! lui répondit-il en posant sa main sur le bras de son cavalier. »

  
"En somme, une soirée très productive", pensa le jeune magicien.


End file.
